Fifties Stuck!
by Squidle
Summary: 15 year old Karkat Vantas has just moved into Cooper Square. Strange new neighbors and strange new friends make his high school life more exciting then he ever thought it would be. And there's this cute girl right outside his window. The Peixes diner and Drive-In Theater are adventures waiting to happen, not to mention M.O.P. Rated Teen for "sexual moments" and swearing. Karezi
1. Chapter 1

"Two bottles of non-triggering drinks on the wall, two bottles of non triggering drinks! Take one down, pass it around, One bottle of non triggering drink on the wall."

Your car pulls up to the large reddish house that you were forced to move into. Your older brother Kankri started at a thousand bottles of 'non-triggering drinks' on the wall when you left. You wonder how your mother managed not to crash the car.

"Boys get out of the car!" Your mom calls out. You unbuckle your seatbelt and exit the car door. Looking up, you see your brother standing right in front of your way.

"Shit! Jeez Kankri, gimme some space!" You say, jumping back.

"I just wanted to see how my little brother was doing."

"I'm doing just great." You lied. It's not like you liked your old home, but you believe there is no perfect place until you are in complete isolation.

Your mother takes out a box from the trunk and smiles at you.

"I hear there are a lot of kids in the Square!"

Well fuck. You didn't plan on any other human-contact. Kankri smiles and takes his bag out from the trunk, running to hold the door for your mom. You take your bag and swing it over your shoulder, heading inside.

"Mom? When does the truck get here?"

"Today! Don't worry, All your stuff is there." Your mother is way too cheery. You go upstairs and head into your room. You had already installed your bed and desk so you didn't have to sleep on the ground tonight. You set your bag down on the ground and stare out the window. The clear glass leads to another house. It's teal and the window is covered in strange plants and colorful flowers. A girl opens the window and carries some stuffed plushies in her hands. She takes some rope from her room and ties it to the window, then to her toy's neck. Letting the toy fall, it hangs from her windowsill and she seems to be laughing. What a sicko. She looks up and tosses her blonde short hair back, waving at you. You jump back and remember that you were staring straight at her. You see her giggle as you wave back. She walks back into her house and you sigh.

Your mothers loud voice calls from downstairs. "Karkat! We have some guests!"

Already?


	2. Chapter 2

Downstairs, your mother licks her finger and quickly scrubs your face. Kankri smooths down his sweater and she flicks your back, indicating that you need to stand taller. She puts on a great smile and opens the door.

"Good morning!" She says. Outside stands a family of three. A happy woman a bit older then my mom, a girl who looks Kankri's age, clearly not wanting to be here, and a grinning girl with long black hair.

"Hello! Welcome to Cooper Square- The Vantas family, correct?"

"Yes! I mean- Thank you! Come in, come in!" You roll your eyes as tall woman and her two children walk inside.

"This is Damara and Aradia! I'm Ms. Megido." She smiles and your mother shakes her hand. The smaller girl comes up to you.

"I'm Aradia!"

She looks about your age. 14 maybe. She has small perky breasts and is maybe a inch or two taller than you.

"Karkat Vantas." You hold out a hand, but instead she tackles you with a hug.

"Aradia!" Damara glares at her.

"Sorry my sister here is such a grump." You don't blame her. You know what it's like to live in a household of optimists and overly excited people. Damara looks very different from her family. Instead of the fluffy dress Aradia wears, she wears high waisted black pants and a leather jacket- She's a greaser. You had never seen a greaser girl before. Much less invited one into your house. Her red lips smirk as Kankri goes to say hello. God.

Your mom pulls Aradia and you onto the couch as she talks to the Megidos. You have no idea where Damara and Kankri went.

"Where are you from?" Ms. Megido asks.

"Just next town. We weren't in a good neighborhood."

"Oh- well, we've been living here all our lives, and it's great."

"Thank you! Its very pretty here too. So you were born here?"

"No, I was born in Japan, but my husband was born here. The kids were both born here too."

Japan? You should go to japan more often, the girls are kinda pretty. You look over at Aradia, who sends a smile at you.

"Where's your husband now?" My mom asks.

"He's at work. He's a banker."

Aradia gets up and takes your hand.

"We'll be back mom!" She winks at you and she runs up the stairs. This girl is such a character. You follow her and see that Kankri's room is closed.

"Hey- is my brother in there?" You ask.

"Let's hope not." She giggles quietly. "Wanna go check?"

You gulp. What did she mean? Is her sister bad news? You hear a small squeal from someone in his room.

"What the hell are they doing?" She peeks inside and moves over for you to see.

They are sitting together on his bed. Damara has her hand cupped over his ear and is grinning as he tries to back away quietly.

"I'm sorry Miss Damara, but this triggers me greatly." He says frowning.

She laughs and corners him whispering more things at him.

"Please..."

Aradia giggles.

"Woah! It looks like he's gonna cry. What's she doing?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Uhm- No, not really."


	3. Chapter 3

You wave goodbye to the strange Megido family.

"Come visit any time!" Aradia's mother says. Aradia waves goodbye and you wave in little motions, curling your fingers. Damara winks at Kankri and you. Kankri blushes and fiddles with his fingers. After mom closes the door and goes to do mom things, I ask:

"What did she say?"

"Triggering things young Vantas."

You decide to leave Kankri to think about... whatever, and go outside. A large truck pulls up by your house. You guess it's your stuff. You head outside, avoiding the blue and white truck. It looks like no one is home. Or everyone is inside. You hear laughing from behind the house to the left of yours.

"Aradia?" You peek behind your house.

"Oh! Hiya Karkat!" She says, turning away from another boy.

"Who's that?" Says the boy. He is a little taller than you and wears dumb 3D glasses. He is tall. Taller than you. He wears a black and yellow sweater vest and white pants.

"His name's Karkat! He just moved in today." Aradia smiled, pulling you towards him. "This is Sollux. He lives to the right of you."

Sollux stared at you. He smirked after 15 seconds and said:

"Hey big daddy-O." He joked. Okay, you aren't that tall. But you're not tiny either.

"Hey, bug off." You say.

"I'm kidding." He laughs and pats you on the back.

"What are you guys doing out here anyways?"

Sollux rolls his eyes and opens his mouth- but Aradia interrupts.

"Looking for animals!"

"We aren't going to find anything Aradia."

"We already found a snail and a dead worm." Aradia pouts. You raise your eyebrows and stand as she gets on her knees and looks for things in the grass.

"A-aren't you going to get your dress dirty?" You ask, stuttering.

"Dress Shmessh."

Sollux and you watch her as she crawls on the grass. Something rubs against your leg and you snap your neck over at Sollux, who seems to still be focused on Aradia's rump. You look down as something bumps against your shoe again. It's a little brown frog. How you hate frogs.

"Arad-AAH!" Both of them turn to you. The frog has jumped out of your reach and onto Sollux.

"OH MY GOD GET IT OFF," He yells, his arms spazzing out. It falls to the ground and Aradia jumps to quickly pick it up.

"You guys are such babies." She pets it with her index finger and it croaks.

"Ew, don't pet it!" Sollux laughs. You begin to snicker along with the boy.

Aradia soon puts the frog in her skirts pocket. Sollux puts his arms around Aradia.

"AA, you are so strange."

"AA?" You question.

"Aradia. A-R-A-D-I-A" He replies. "And you are now KK."

"No." You said strictly. Aradia laughed and patted her pocket.

"Alright then Daddy-O."

"Jeez! I'm KK."


	4. Chapter 4

After seven days from moving in, your house was all together and the only friends you got to know where Sollux and Aradia. Sure, you saw the other kids in Cooper Square, but you never talked to them. You would always see that blonde girl from outside your window. At night, you caught her on the balcony and tried to discreetly watch her. And MAYBE you watched her change once... twice. But it's not your fault that she changes right in front of her window. You don't even know her name. And now that you've seen her boobs, you aren't going to ask her for it! Anyways, Aradia and Sollux were pretty much your best friends. School started in two days, so they started telling you about people that you should know about.

"There are some kids who cut class. Most of them are druggies or Greasers." Sollux warned.

"Like my sister." Aradia sighed. "I suggest you don't join them."

"There's this super cool diner a block away from the school. It opens when school is over." Sollux said. "It's the bomb."

"We can take you!" Then Sollux whispered something into Aradia's ear. She jumped up then her face got a bit pink.

"D-don't go to a place called MOP."

"Mop?" You raised an eyebrow and Sollux nodded.

"M-O-P. Don't go there unless-"

"What is it?" You interrupt. Aradia and Sollux both say- in sync:

"Make out point." They stare at each other and blush.

"Gross. Why would I ever go there?"

"I don't know! Not like KK would ever get a date." Sollux snickered.

"Can it." You spat, folding your arms.

Aradia jumped up, alarmed and warned you.

"Also- do NOT talk to Vriska Serket."

From what they told you, she was a unlucky and terrible girl our age who lived on McLerrie Street, the street right above yours. She pushed a kid off a roof and made him paralyzed. She beat up some kid and their parents. She owns a pet spider. She watches BAD television shows. You should probably avoid her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was time. Time for ninth grade. Oh god. Kankri made you breakfast this morning and it tasted like depression and burned eggs.

"These are super salty. And... Crunchy?" You put your fork down.

"Well- I certainly did try!" He whined. Mom was still sleeping so you left a note for her. Kankri did at least. His handwriting was so girly.

You dressed in high waisted pants, a grey unbuttoned blazer and a red tie. Kankri wore his flamboyant blood red sweater and suspenders. After grabbing your bag, you head out the door with Kankri. Before he can even open his mouth, Damara grabs him by the collar and licks her lips thoroughly. She drags him over to two other girls their age. One has thin long braids and dresses similar to Damara, the other wears neat and preppy clothes, topped with white cat eyed glasses. They all grin at him as he stares at me, calling for help. You shrug and find Sollux and Aradia. Walking to school, you start to get nervous and your heart beats fast. It's too late to back out now. You open the door and head to your homeroom.


	6. Chapter 6

You take a seat by the window. Neither Aradia or Sollux are in your homeroom. Two girls loudly enter the room, one with long bleached hair pulled into a high ponytail. She's tall and only adds to that with her heeled pointy shoes. She wears a blue pencil skirt and a sleeveless shirt. The other girl- holy- that's the dolly you've been staring at. While she was naked. Oh, jeez. You shift uncomfortably in your seat and the tall girl comes up to you. She slams her hand on your desk.

"Ey, nosebleed! Somethin' wrong?" You ignore her for a second and daze off at the other girl. She's wearing a long teal dress, and the top is pretty tight. She isn't too tall and wears black and white saddle shoes. Forgot to mention her big cherry red shades.

"Hey! Germ! Elloooooooo?" She waves her hand over your eyes.

"What do you want?" You snapped at her. She jerked back surprised and her friend blinked.

"Cool it kid! I see you're on cloud 9 today." She joked, taking the seat in front of you. The girl with bobbed hair sits behind you.

"Vriska Serket." She hold out her hand. Vriska?

"Wait- you're that chick who pushed that kid off a roof!"

Everything got pretty quiet and then her friend answered:

"Yep! That's Infamous Vriska Serket. I'm Terezi by the way. I never got to talk to you."

"K-Karkat." She takes your hand and shakes it violently. Vriska taps you on the shoulder.

"Where do you live?"

"Wright Street, in the Cooper Square."

Vriska smiles. "Hey- I live right on McLerrie! How long you've been here?"  
"I moved about a week ago."

"Then who've you been talkin to?"

"Sollux Captor and Aradia Megido. Know em?"

"I know em alright." Vriska bites her lip. Terezi's sharp grin widens and she peeks her head towards you.

"My sis is dating Captor's brother!" She says.

Sollux told you about his older brother. He used to go to this school, but now he's homeschooled by his mom.

"Is your sister as pretty as you are?" You said quietly and unconsciously.

"Excuse me?"

"N-Nothing." You blushed and Vriska bit down on her tongue.

As you were leaving the homeroom, Vriska caught up with you. You tightened your shoulders as she peeked over at your flushed face.

"You checkin Rezi's- hot bod?" She questioned. "Think she's a cutie? A doll maybe? What about a babe?"

"You writing a book? Give me a bit of room to breath."

"You totally like her. YOU TOTALLY LIKE HER."

"We aren't even going to the same damn class!" You say.

She stops in her tracks. "Whoops! Gotta go~"

You didn't like her. Sure she was all hot and you felt lust- but no romantic intentions. God you are such a liar.


	7. Chapter 7

Math was your next class, it wasn't your best class, but you were better at math then writing. You would rather just calculate then have to think and express your thoughts. You took the seat by the wall, the one closest to the door. When the bell rang, you would be gone to lunch. And then after a few more boring classes, and then... And then what? I guess more Aradia and Sollux. The teacher began spewing crap from their mouth, maybe talking about ice breakers and what their name was and what we would be learning this year. Suddenly, the door bursts open. A bundie with striped pants and a black long sleeved shirt smiles and slowly walks across the room.

"Ey beatnik! What's up?" A loud voice calls from the back of the room. The boy points at him and laughs.

"Mr. Makara, late again? Haven't changed a bit. Sit down please."

"Anythin' for you Ms. Child."

He takes the seat right behind you and he smells faintly of tobacco and citrus. You take out a pencil and a piece of paper. The boy behind you taps your shoulder.

"Yo, man, you got a motherfuckin pencil?"

"Yeah..." You put your head down and unzip your bag, pulling out another yellow pencil. Once you bend back up, you hit his head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry cutie." He grins. Your face gets hot and you reply sharply.

"I'm no flutter bum. Take your damn pencil."

"Sorry scooch, I thought we were cool." He pats your back.

"I'm not your bud." You say, hitting his hand off your body. "What were you even doing all over my shit?"

"I'm no jet- I thought you'd know the answers."

"She hasn't even said anything yet!"

The teacher hears your conversation.

"Vantas, Makara? Do you have something to tell the class?"

Makara stands up.

"All you frosted bastards suck- BALLS."

You let out a snort while the teachers jaw drops.

"Both of you! Out of my classroom!"

The boy grabs your hand and stands by the door. He takes a deep bow and leaves with you.

He places a hand in his black ruffled hair, and makes sure it's parted to the side.

"Gamzee Makara." He says. You let out a loud sigh.

"Karkat Vantas."

"Nope- I know you. You live on Wright Street."

"H-how do you know?"

"I'm on McLerrie. I saw you move in."

"Oh."

Everything went quiet and then he started walking away from the classroom. You began following him. He was much taller then everyone you've met so far. Maybe he was held back.

"Where are we going?" You ask.

He stops and turns back, looking down at you.

"To only the coolest place in this school."


	8. Chapter 8

The library? Why are we here? Gamzee smiles and pushes open the door. He clearly eyes something and points to the back of the room. You discreetly follow him to a small table, where two people sit. A girl with dark skin and green lips. She is a bit smaller than Gamzee, but she is very slender and slim. She wears a long jade colored dress and a black undershirt with sleeves. It looks like she is busy with some writing. The boy next to her sits in a wheelchair. He has tan skin, a bit lighter then the girl next to him. His pants are cut off right after they touch his knees. He wears a bow tie and a brown sweater vest.

"Tavbro!" Gamzee calls. The boy in the wheelchair looks up and waves happily.

"Hi Gamzee." He says quietly. Gamzee bites his lip and takes a seat next to the tall girl.

"This is Tavros. And this is Karkat." You shake his hand. Gamzee turns to the other girl.

"Ey doll." He says. She doesn't reply. "Hey- Kanaya."

"Kanaya?" You say. Her mom was best friends with yours. She looks up and waves.

"Good day Karkat."

"And you say hi to him?" Gamzee complains. She glares at him.

"My name isn't doll." She says, while Tavros lets out a grin.

Gamzee looks surprised and sighs.

"Jeez. You look nice today." He says. Tavros agrees and nods his head. She lets out a pleased look at them. Gamzee licks his lips and says:

"They make your tits look ENORMOUS."

Kanaya's pleased look turns to disappointment quickly. She stands and slaps him quickly with the back of her palm. That's the Maryam you know. Gamzee chuckles and rubs his cheek.

"I'm tryin' to cheer you up!"

"Then pay attention to my feelings, not my breasts!" She says sternly, sitting back down.

Tavros frowns and rolls his eyes. "Me and Gamzee saw you moving in. We live right next to each other."

"And me and Tavbro are so close, we're basically hitched." Gamzee added.

Tavros blushes deeply as Gamzee laughs. Kanaya stops her writing and looks up at the both of you.

"Gamzee- don't you have math this period?"

"I do have math this period. With Karkat."

"Then why are you here?"

"Kar and me copped a breeze and got the motherfuck outta that sink hole."

"You skipped class?" Tavros asked.

You gulped. "It's more like we were invited out."

Kanaya sighed. "Gamzee, aren't you worried about finding a good education and job?"

"My keepers don't give a shit." He said. "Kanaya, is that school mush?" He pointed towards the paper she was scribbling on.

"I'm going home and designing this dress." She showed you the messy sketch.

"Like, wow." Tavros said. The four of you sat and talked for the rest of the period. Talked about stuff. You learned that all Kanaya wanted to be was a fashion designer, and you weren't surprised. Her whole family was pretty good looking. You learned Gamzee wasn't the brightest, but he was the friendliest person you had ever met. The bell rang and you stood up, walking with the three kids.

"Met anyone else besides us, Sollux and Aradia?" Asked Kanaya.

"These two girls, they're in my homeroom. Terezi and Vriska."

"Vriska?" Gamzee's mouth opened in astonishment.

"Y-yeah. Is there somethin' wrong with her?"

Kanaya shook her head. "There are a LOT of things wrong with her. Would a sane person push a child off of a roof?" She pointed at Tavros, who looked embarrassed

"It's okay. I bet she's a better person now." Tavros stuttered. The poor fool. If someone paralyzed you for life, you would probably run them over with a car. Multiple times. You waved goodbye as you head down the stairs to lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

It looks like Sollux and Aradia ditched you. Nobody you know has lunch this period. You find a booth and take out some books, pretending to read. After ten minutes or so, two kids stand in front of your table. A girl a little smaller than you wears thick cat glasses that rest against her button nose. They also complement her olive eyes. She flattens her green skirt and cardigan, layering her orange shirt. She stares at you deeply, while her taller friend comes up behind her. He wears his black hair in a straight ponytail. His dark and well-built figure is clothed by a tight blue shirt. You wonder if the cracked shades are a fashion statement.

After standing there awkwardly for a minute or so, the boy taps the girl on the back.

"Oh- Sorry!" She blushes. She puts out a hand. "Nepeta Leijon."

You take it and shake it slowly.

"Karkat Vantas."

"I'm on McLarrie, and I heard from a friend that you're on Wright. Right?"

"Uh- yeah." You say. This girl was a bit fast.

"This is Equius. He lives on Jones Street."

His lips purse and he stays quiet.

"He's a wet rag." She giggles. "Can we sit with you?"

You hesitate, but move your school bag over. She slides next to you and smiles. Equius takes the opposite side and sends you a fowl look.

"Do your friends have lunch with you?" She asks.

You shrug. "They would, but our schedules are different."

"Oh! Us too. The good news is Equius and me are tight."

Equius finally says something.

"Who have you met so far?"

"All the kids so far live in Cooper Square. Ones I've been hanging with for the longest are Sollux and Aradia."

"Oh wow! Aradia and me are close!" Nepeta says. Equius blushed and quickly nodded. Nepeta leaned closer and whispered loudly into your ear.

"He is sooo snowed!"

Equius jumped up. "Am not!"

"Are too! You told me yourself!"

"Listen Vantas, If you tell any of this to Aradia, I will slit your throat."

You gulp and back up, Nepeta laughs.

"Don't listen to him." His face goes red and he sighs. He takes out a rag from his pocket and wipes his face.

You sit with them for the rest of lunch, staring at Nepeta's infatuated face whenever you spoke, and Equius's harsh eyes. He liked Aradia? That peppy and smart girl? It didn't seem like he would, so you kept quiet about it.

RIIING

"Will we see you again Karkat?"

"Um- Sure. I do live right next to ya."

Nepeta shyly giggles and clasps her hands.

"Okay! Goodbye then!" She waved, grabbing Equius.

She seemed nice.


	10. Chapter 10

You clenched your bag in your hand while walking out of the tall brick building. Outside on a bench under a shady tree sat Sollux and Aradia. They laughed at each other and kept their bags by their feet. Aradia wore black, tight capri pants and black flats. Her shirt was red and had white polka dots on it. Sollux wore the 3D glasses he basically never took off and pants that cut off at the ankles, revealing his mismatched black and white socks. His long yellow tie reached the end of his white shirt.

"Hey!" You said. Aradia flipped her curled hair and beckoned you over. You rushed over to them and Sollux smiled.

"How was it?" He asked in his deep lisp.

"I- I met a bunch of people." You stuttered. They smiled at you.

You mumbled something they couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Excuse me?" Aradia asked.

"I met a- really cut-cool! A really cool girl." You said, on the edge of blushing.

Sollux smirked.

"What's this girls name?"

"Terezi Pyrope."

Sollux let out a large grin and bumped Aradia with his elbow.

"KK likes TZ."

"D-do not!"

"Pffft. Yeah you do. I see it in your eyes." He joked.

You grinned.

"Like the same way you look at Aradia."

"Exac- Hey! Asshat! I don't like AA!" He yelled. Aradia placed her hands in her lap and lightly bit her tongue .

After a minute or two, you decided to break the silence.

"Why are you out here anyways?" You ask.

Aradia answered happily.

"We're gonna take you someplace cool!"

"Please don't say it's your white van." You sighed.

"Cool it KK," Sollux said. "it's the bomb."

"It's a blast!" Aradia said.

"It's boss." Sollux agreed.

"You guys seem super cranked. Let's go I guess."


	11. Chapter 11

Sollux pushed open the doors to a pinkish diner. It was a classic. There was a long bar with spinning stools. Four kids who looked a bit older than you, stood behind the bar, dancing, ringing bells, making milkshakes and preparing fries and burgers. The checkered floor looked almost spotless. Kids in the back danced and laughed to the peppy tune of the jukebox. Sollux and Aradia pulled you into one of many booths. They laughed as you scanned the room with your mouth slightly opened. A blonde girl with her hair pulled back and curled came up to you, practically sliding on the floor. She held a notepad in her hand and a pink pen. Her white apron covered her pink dress and heart shaped glasses didn't hide her smile.

"Ey Sol! Aw- who' you got here?" She said. It sounded like she was extremely dizzy.

"Hi Roxy. This is Aradia and-"

"She your girlfriend?" Roxy managed to sputter out. Sollux blushed.

"No! She isn't my girlfriend."

"Too bad, she's cuteee." Roxy pointed at Aradia.

"Shucks! Thanks." Aradia smiled. Sollux folded his arms.

"You're such a goof." He commented.

Roxy then touched your nose with her finger.

"Who's this?" She asked, as you brushed her hands away.

"Karkat. He just moved."

"You been here before kid?" She asked you. You shook your head and she grinned. Aradia nudged you.

"Get the cheeseburger." She said. "Get it, get it!" You sighed.

"Alright Karkles. Welcome to Peixes Diner!"

Karkles? It sounds like you knew this girl forever, but she's a waitress and you met her today.

Sollux ordered a half & half milkshake with a club sandwich. Aradia got a root beer float and curley fries. And of course, you got a Strawberry milkshake and the original Cheeseburger.

"You got it kookies!" She hopped away and rang the bell more times than she needed to.

"Dirky! Dirky, we got an order!" Her thick Jersey accent layered her ditzy personality. You turned to Sollux and Aradia. They buzzed with excitement, looking at you from the other end of the booth.

Aradia jumps up.

"Wanna change the song?"

"Sure." Sollux replies. All three of you get up and walk to the jukebox.


	12. Chapter 12

As you go towards the Jukebox, you pass a group of Greasers surrounding on booth. You peer inside the booth and see a girl with long sandy hair. She lets out a few forced laughs at every snarky comment they make. Walking by them, you see Aradia put in a coin and grin, picking "Stupid Cupid" by Connie Francis. Your friends begin dancing, and they look like complete idiots. You sighed and began to walk away.

"Come on KK!" Sollux says, pulling you between them.

"Don't be a party pooper!" Aradia says.

You start to lamely 'boogie' and roll your eyes. After laughing quite a bit at your crazy friends, you catch the greasers starting to harass the girl with the long hair.

"Stop it!" She yells, struggling and flailing her arms.

"Doll, you're so cute."

"Jeez babe, cool it, we're tryin' to have a little fun."

"I said stop!" She repeats. Your friends stop dancing and Roxy watches from behind the counter.

'Ey, stop that!" Roxy yells, taking off her glasses. The boys keep touching her and snickering.

"Get the hell off me!" The girl screamed.

"Stop bashin' our ears baby." Aradia looked worried. She tapped Sollux's shoulder in fret and he glared. Oh god. What was this idiot going to do now?


	13. Chapter 13

"She said to stop." Sollux said sternly. The greasers looked at him.

"Excuse me? Listen clyde- this ain't nonna your buisness-"

"Buzz off."

One greaser emerged from the crowd. He came up to Sollux with a grin on his face. His dark hair had a single blond streak in it and it made him stand out from the rest of the leather-wearing douchebags. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and into his hand.

"Captor, right? Cop. A. Breeze." He flicked Sollux's forehead.

"Fuck no."

"Cut the gas."

"No. Drop dead Eridan."

Eridan backed up. He passed the cigarette to another boy and motioned them out.

"We deal with this later Sol."

The rest of the boys exited the diner, some touching the girl as they left. She sat back down and put her face in her hands.

"You okay?" Sol said. The girl didn't answer. He put his hand on her back and she began to whimper. Aradia gasped and ran to her side. You kinda stood there. You walked towards her as they began to comfort her. Roxy came out and bent down, her hands folded on the table.

"It's okay Fef. Everything's gonna be fine!" Roxy reassured. Fef pushed Sollux off of her.

"No! I've been lettin this go on for too long! A-and if I can't protect myself now... Who knows what's gonna happen in the future?" Three kids burst through the kitchen doors.

"WHOO'S UP FOr- Oh. Is somethin' wrong?" One of them said.

"Aw, shit Feferi, you okay?" One with pointy shades asked. Roxy got up.

"I'mma bring your food over here."


	14. Chapter 14

You learned that Feferi Peixes was the 'Peixes Diner' owners daughter. You also learned that she had been hanging out with the greasers since she moved here, for about 7 months. She was very dependant on the others, but they had been harassing her for sometime now. Feferi smiled at you.

"What's your name?"

"Karkat."

"Karkat Vantas?" She asked. Why did everyone know your name?

"Yeah. I moved onto Wright Street not long ago."

"I live on Wright Street!" She cheered. "I was on vacation for a while. It was to get a break. From them, I mean."

Sollux frowned.

"Did a particular person start the-"

"Um- It wasn't Eridan, that's all I know." Sollux tapped his fingers on the table.

"He's a douche FF."

"H-he can be a really sweet guy!"

Aradia pouted.

"Sweet... Yeah." Feferi rubbed her forehead and yawned.

"T-thank you a lot guys. This means so much. I'm- I'm going to go home." She said, standing up. Sollux followed her.

"I'll come with you."

Feferi's eyes lit up and she blushed.

"Wow. Thank you."

You and Aradia sat still in the leathery booth. You watched the glass doors glisten as they left the diner. Aradia let out a sigh and leaned her head against her hand.

"You wanna go to my place?" You suggested.

"Sure."


	15. Chapter 15

Aradia and you barely made any noise when you walked to your house. She seemed a bit sad. It was really depressing seeing her sad, since she was happy all the time. You told her that the diner was a blast and how you really liked the song she played. You took the keys out of your bag and unlocked the house door.

"Mom?"

It seemed like she wasn't there, but then you heard a loud scratch from upstairs.

Baby Baby by Frankie Lymon and the Teenages began to play. Was your brother home? He came running down the stairs and waved at you.

"Good day brother!"

"Hi Kankri. Is someone over?" You asked. Damara came rushing down the stairs.

"Hey sis." Damara says. You thought your brother was scarred by her. I guess they are kinda friends now? Aradia smirked at you.

"What were you doing here?" She asks. You grin.

"All by yourselves at home."

Damara smiled and stared at Kankri, who had a red face and an angry look.

"Karkat Vantas! T-that is extremely vulgar! When I was your age I-"

Damara cups her hand over his mouth and grins.

"We're going to fu-"

"Sis! That's sick!" Aradia yelled as you could see Kankri tense up.

"You asked." She said.

She lifted her hand off Kankri's mouth and pulled him back up the stairs.

"Ew." You said.

"Yeah." She agreed. While you wanted to know what would go on between her and your brother, you didn't want to get that close. You decided to stay downstairs. It looked like Aradia had gone back to her gloomy mood.

"Aradia you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"It just-"

"I'm fine." She said angrily. What would cheer her up?

"Do-"

"Karkat, I'm going home. Just- make sure my sister doesn't do anything strange okay?"

"I- I'd hear it." You joke. She lightly giggles as she gets up and walks to the door.

"Bye Karkat."


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, You went to school with Gamzee and Tavros.

"You're not with Aradia and Sollux?" Tavros questioned.

"I guess not. Sollux was with Feferi and-"

"Feferi?" Gamzee interrupted. "She's like, the queen."

"Of what?" You asked.

"Of the Paper Shakers." Tavros laughed. "She's super popular."

Sollux? Hanging out with the most popular girl in school? Ha. That won't last for long. You grinned thinking about the day later.

"Hey, brother- what you smilin' about?" Gamzee asked.

"J-just my classes." You stuttered. Yes. You had extra classes with Terezi. And Vriska.

"Which classes?"

"Um- Cooking and Lab, I think." You answered, blushing just thinking about it.

Gamzee grinned.

"Bud, that's the way people look when they're all deep in love." Tavros nodded.

"Who is it?"

"N-nobody!" You said.

"Yeah right brother."


	17. Chapter 17

Your third class was Chemistry. And guess who your partner was.

"Kaaaaaaaarkat!" Vriska called.

"Oh god."

"We're LAB partners! Come here!" She blew a kiss as you walked to the tall desk. You dropped your bag under the desk and climbed onto the elevated stool. She passed you your goggles, and smirked while you put them on.

"Karkat is your hair natural?"

"Why would I ever dye it?" Your orange-brown hair was all natural. Your family's hair was a bit darker, and no one knew why yours was that light.

"I don't know. I like it." She shrugged.

The teacher pointed out a few vials on your desk and Vriska seemed to be picking at her nails.

"Now please mix a tablespoon of the Hydrogen Peroxide with the Potassium Iodine."

You reached for the measuring tool and Vriska grabbed the small bottle of Iodine.

"Okay Vriska, one tablespoon."

"Yeah yeah," She said, opening the bottle. She dropped a tablespoon into the tool and watched you hold it over the tube. The teacher came by and browsed your desk.

"Good. Just, Vriska calm yourself. You can pour." She walked away and Vriska started to jump.

"Pour it Karkles! Pour, pour, pour!" She chanted. You slowly tipped the liquid into the vial and she squealed. The substance started to bubble and foam began to rise.

"YES! DO IT AGAIN!" Vriska yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room. She smoothed her coat and sat back down. After everyone had finished, the teacher began to explain the qualities and shit.

Vriska passed you a note.

Soooooooo... You like Terezi?

NO. I DON'T.

It's kind of o8vious Karkat.

NO. IT ISN'T. BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HER.

Do you think shes cute?

…...

You like her. I know it.

Shut up.

You wrote finally, ripping the paper.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note:**

**WOAH WOAH WOAH. Thank you guys so much. I'm sorry I was a little late on this chapter, but I'm going to try to update regularly. I appreciate the positive feedback. **

**P.S. -There will be more Karezi action very VERY soon! **

* * *

The last class of the day. Cooking. How you sucked at cooking. You were better than Kankri, thats for sure, but you still stunk. Looking a few rows in front of you, Terezi was tying her apron. You sighed lovingly, but then realized about four people were looking at you. They snickered as you straightened your back and coughed. You were making apple pies today. Gamzee had this class yesterday, and he was telling you all about it. He really liked pies. Your partner Equius stood next to you stiffly. The teacher appointed you to first crack some eggs, which Equius miserably failed at, getting the whole egg, shell, yolk and white into the bowl. The job was given to a different group.

"Nice going." You said.

He didn't reply and picked up an apple and a small peeler. You sighed and grabbed one too. Terezi walked over to you.

"Hey Karkat! Can I borrow a teaspoon?" She asked.

"A... Y-yeah." You stuttered stupidly. You stared at her as she rummaged through the mess of apple peels on your table. While watching her, the peeler slipped from the apple and onto your hand, slicing the side of your thumb.

"Shit!" You yelled. Terezi looked up only to see your bloody hand as you yelped in pain.

Equius gasped. But then he continued to peel apples. Terezi's hand shot up into the air and she asked if she could take you to the nurse. She grabbed the arm that wasn't covered in blood and pulled you out the door.

"Wow Karkat. I didn't know you were that much of a klutz." She giggled.

"I-I'm not a klutz. I was distracted." You argued.

"By what?"

You thought for a second.

"I don't know."

"Then you weren't distracted silly." She walked a few steps in front of you. Her voice and laughter took your mind off the pain of your cut flesh. Wait. Something had completely slipped your mind. Did she have a boyfriend? You hope not. You barely knew this girl, and even though "love at first sight" was dumb and unreasonable, she attracted you.

"I can go to the nurse myself you know." You say. She stops walking.

"You don't want me to come?"

Jerking back, you immediately regret your words. You talked to this girl in homeroom- she was pretty and funny, and sometimes a bit strange. But everyone you knew had something weird about them. You paused and stared into her clouded eyes. Still covered by her red glasses of course. After a second of stuttering, she rolled her eyes and annoyingly purred.

"It's fine, the nurses is down there." She pointed down the hall before turning to walk away.

"No! C-can you stay?" You said. She smiled once again and started walking down with you.

You took a seat on a chair in the white room. The nurse had vanished and the room was quiet.

"Karkat- there's blood running down your arm." Terezi warned. You quickly ran to the sink and wet a nearby paper towel. She opened a cabinet.

"Can you help me with this?" She asks.

"With what?" You reply, dabbing your red arm with the damp paper.

"Help me find the bandages." She turned at you.

"Terezi- they're RIGHT there. Can you not see them?" She frowned and walked to a chair, sitting down and crossing her arms.

"A-are you okay?" You asked. She scrunched up her nose.

"I can't really see it." She said.

"What?"

"A year ago or so- I lost some vision from looking at some eclipse." You frowned. You insulted a (partly) blind girl? Wow. You are an ass. You got the bandages and sat next to her.

"S-sorry I guess."

"Oh- it isn't your fault. I didn't tell you."

You clenched your fists.

"Are those what the glasses are for?"

"Kinda. I just like the color red. I love your pants by the way." You stared at your red trousers.

"Thanks." You began to wrap the bandages around your cut. She watched as the blood began to stain the white cloth and giggled.

"You're nuts." You laughed.

**"I know."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note:**

**OH MY GOD WRITERS BLOCK. FRICK YOU.**

**Achem. Anyways- thank you ALL for the positive feedback, and I'm trying to clear my head of this shitty stage (which in I cannot write) with drawings and other short shipping stories. If it's not too much of a bother- do you think you could message me with a ship name for a short piece? 50's stuck is a bit draining now, and I would like to give readers something from me to keep them occupied. This doesn't mean I will stop writing 50's stuck. I just want something to keep both me AND you happy. Thank you for reading!~**

* * *

You walked out of the school, your bag slung over your shoulders.

"Sollux!" You called to your friend.

He stood with Feferi, ignoring you. You tapped him and he turned.

"Hey KK." He smiled. Feferi clung onto his arm like a pet. You stared at them and slid your head back.

"Do you want to hang today?" You asked.

"Aw- I can't. Me and FF are gonna- go out." He said.

"Oh. Well- I'll see you later then." You waved goodbye and watched her nuzzle into his side. Ew.

You were happy for your lispy-friend, but it felt like he was ignoring you. I guess it's babes before buds.

"Ey! Karkat!" A voice called from behind you. You turned to see Gamzee, smiling blankly.

"You got out late." You said.

"Mr. Philips." He responded. You rolled your eyes.

"Where you headin?" He questioned.

"I guess home. Don't have anything better to do-"

"Lets hop to mines!" He burst out. At first- you were reluctant, but he somehow pestered you into it.

He took a pair of keys from his pocket and stuck them into the golden lock. A slight click came out, then he pushed open the door. His house was much bigger than yours. It was very classy looking and clean.

"Are your parents not home?" You asked.

"They're never home." He responded. You frowned and nodded, but he just shrugged. He dropped his bag into the middle of the room, and so did you. Following him up the stairs, he knocked on a closed door.

"Bro?" He called.

A giggle was heard before the door opened. A girl with long light brown hair opened. She wore a dark skirt reaching a bit below her knees and a green sleeveless top. She smiled widely and reached out, giving Gamzee a hug. He hugged back, but after some time, it looked like he was suffocating. He pushed back and peered into the room.

"Hey bro." He said. "I've got a bud over, I'm not doing anything- weird." He exited the room and opened another door, a hallway down.

Unlike the rest of his house, Gamzee's room was messy. Clothes were sprawled out on his bed and on the carpeted floor. There were posters on the wall of various singers and ads. He had a cluttered desk, filled with pictures of friends and family. You saw a picture of Tavros and him as kids. They looked like they were even in elementary. He suddenly started piling up pillows on the ground. Slumping down on the pile, he beckoned you over. You sat on the opposite side.

"Was that your brother?" You asked.

"Yeah man. Kurloz. And his sophie, Meulin. She's a cutie, ain't she?"

"I guess."

"Speakin' of cuties… You got an eye on anyone yet?" He grinned.

"Nope. Nope. I do not." You said quickly. He sighed.

"Righto. I think I'm crushin' on someone…" He said, rubbing his head.

"Who?" You said, trying to hide a bit of excitement. You didn't mind a bit of gossip.

"Well-"

A tall boy immediately appeared behind Gamzee. He placed a hand on his shoulder, making Gamzee jump.

"BRO." Gamzee yelled. His brother made a quick closed-mouth smile. Meulin walked in.

"What!?" She asked. Kurloz turned to her and showed her some hand motions. You watched as her face lit up and she tackled Gamzee.

"Tell me! Tell me!" She squealed. It looked like she liked gossip more than you.

"Guys!" Gamzee yelled, shooing them away. "Tune out! You're all over me!" You laughed. Meulin turned to you.

"What's the word from the bird?" She giggled. You shrugged and she frowned. crinkling her nose. Kurloz let go of his younger brother. He flipped his dark hair, similar to Gamzee's and pointed his fingers to his eyes, then back to Gamzee.

Meulin stumbled to her feet and ran out the door.

"I'mma find out soon. Leijon knows all."

Leijon? You knew she reminded you of someone. Gamzee rubbed his shoulder.

"I might tell you later." he said, making sure the door had closed. "You sure you don't got a crush on anyone?"

"…. Maybe." You mutter. He grins.

"You don't gotta spill if you don't wanna-"

"I'm not gonna tell."

"Aw- that's okay."

"Yeah."

"Already know it's Pyrope."

"Ye- Wait, what?!" Gamzee laughed as your face turned a deep shade of red. "Who in the hell told you?"

"I figured it out on my own. You're not too good at keepin' 'discreet', you know."

Really? You thought you were doing a great job. Maybe okay. Maybe mediocre. Maybe. . . terrible.

"Don't tell her!" You screamed silently. He nodded.

"We don't got a good relationship. Used to be friends I guess."

"What happened? Don't tell me you guys were dating."

"Naw- I just started to bug her. Used to think I was a blast."

He shrugged again.

"J-Just don't tell her shit!" You stuttered. He chuckled.

"I'll just tell her you got cooties."

"No! Drop dead- Twice!" You said, your face tensing up. He put his hand out, motioning for you to stand back.

"Cool it. I'm kiddin'!" He pat you on the back. He then grinned. "I'll make it even better for ya."


	20. Chapter 20

For the next week of school or so- Aradia and Sollux had drifted away from you. It was mostly Gamzee, Tavros, Kanaya, Vriska, Terezi and- and Nepeta. Listen. Nepeta was a great friend. She was there for you, and stood up for you, and reminded you greatly of Aradia, but in a diffurrent- DIFFERENT way. She lived with her deaf sister Meulin, Uncle, Aunt and two cats on Mclerrie. She was best friends with Equius Zahhak, who lived on Jones. Occasionally, you would look down out your window and see him either exercising or letting out anger. You didn't know which, but he looked real strong. She would climb through your lower window sometimes and then end up watching TV on your couch. You didn't mind. You both ADORED "I love Lucy" and would read together. Nepeta was great. All your new friends were great. Not like you would ever tell that to their faces. You just missed Sollux and Aradia. Sollux was always with Feferi. At all times. And Aradia. . . Was really sulky and she started hanging around with her sister. She told you not to hang with her sister.

Sitting in your living room, trying to block out the sound of Kankri loudly lecturing you, the phone rang. Kankri groaned and shut his mouth. He walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?. . . It's for you." He said. You lugged yourself over and took the phone in your hands.

"Yes?" You yawned.

"Karkat? Heeeeeeeey~"

You lifted the phone from your head and scowled.

"What do you want Vriska?"

"No hello? Jeez. Anyways, me and Terezi were going to the Passion Pit. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go."

"Passion Pit? What you gonna do there?" You said softly. Kankri was standing there, glaring.

"It's a drive in theater dumbass."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. Bring a friend or two. Unless you wanna be- ALONE with Terezi's hot-"

"Stop there. I'll go." She cheers. You sigh and hang up.

"I'm gonna be out with buds tomorrow night." You tell him. His eyes go wide.

"Karkat, you are too popular for your own good." He says.

"So?"

"Drama happens, and I am sure that you would not be able to handle it if something ever happened. A charming young boy like yourself may attract many girls, which leads to many heartbreaks. All I am saying is that- don't get into much trouble. Please?"

Sigh.


	21. Chapter 21

After school that evening, you went into your room and began changing. After taking off your shirt you glanced out the window. Terezi had her arm against the windowsill and her eyes glued to you. You turned red and scattered around, tripping on clothes and knocking over your bag. After getting over the fact that a cute girl was watching you undress and actually putting on clothes, you head downstairs to abscond. Kankri sits and calls you over to the couch.

"Kanks- I don't have time for this now." You say.

"It's important." He says. You growl and sit beside him. He coughs and takes a deep breath.

"I must take responsibility for mother is not home and no father/equivalent can give you this talk."

"Oh god. Kankri ple-"

"You may leave as soon as I am done." He said sternly. "I am aware there are females going on this movie date with you and your friends. Like I was saying yesterday, the Vantas men are quite handsome. Dare I say we are both 'cookin it'."

You rolled your eyes. He raised his hand to his mouth and began to bite at his fingernail.

"W-well... All I am implying is that- if this even comes up tonight- well..." His face went a bit red and you stuck out your tongue in disgust.

"Stop there Kankri. No intercourse for Karkat Vantas tonight."

"Who knows though? I-It happens and I just wanted you to have at least one of these."

Kankri held a wrapped package up to your hand and you swatted it away.

"Nasty! Kankr-" He grabbed you and stuffed it into your pants pocket. You blushed and pushed it in a bit deeper. He nodded and waved goodbye as you head out.

A shiny car parked outside your house. In the two front seats sat Gamzee and Vriska. They both waved at you and you hopped in the back.

"Yoooooooo!" Vriska yelled. Gamzee clapped.

"Woop Woop! Ready to pick up your doll?" You kicked the back of his seat. Vriska turned around and eyed the bump in your pocket.

"Ooh what's that Karkles?" She reached her hand over and you smacked it.

"Nothing."

"I-Is that... Oh gosh. Hey bundie," she pokes Gamzee and he turns around. You cover your pocket.

"It's a wrap." She laughs. He lets out a snort. Your face flushes and you scream at them.

"Shut up! My brother made me take it!"

After another minute of giggling, Gamzee started the car and began turning to Jones street.

"Hey Karkat, guess what." Gamzee mumbled.

"..."

"Don't be silly, protect your willy." He chuckled. Vriska choked on and snorted like a pig. You dig your face deep into your hands while the car makes a swift turn, stopping in front of Pyrope's house.

"Move it." Vriska says, staring out the window.

"What?" You ask.

"Go get Terezi."

"Why me?- You know what? Nevermind." You scowled and opened the door, exiting the car. What if she brought something up? Maybe about how lanky you were. Before you could run away, your hand found its way to the doorbell.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**Hey guys! I haven't uploaded in some time now- so I made it longer then I usually do. The real shippy stuff happens next chapter. **

* * *

A girl who looked the age of your brother opened. She wore glasses similar to Terezi, red and shiny. Her hair was a longer, and a bit darker than Terezi's and she wore high-waisted white shorts and a teal blouse.

"Hey!" She said. "You're here to pick up Terezi for a date or something?"

"Uh- it's not really a dat-" She pulled you inside the teal house with a strong grip.

Music was blaring loudly and you cringed a bit.

"I'm Latula. The boss of this house." She grinned. A boy on the couch snickered.

"Yeah right." He said. His hair was even messier than Gamzee's. And Gamzee would at least cover it with a hat once in awhile. It was puffy, almond brown, and covered his eyes. He wore a collared yellow dress shirt and black pants. Latula laughed and pointed to him.

"That's Mr. Mituna Captor."

You stood silently. Sollux's brother.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself kid?"

"Karkat Vantas. Hi." Mituna turned down the music. Latula frowned.

'Thought you'd be more kookie from what sis told me."

Your eyes widened.

"Terezi talks bout' me?!" You said- rather loudly. Mituna grinned.

"Like crazy!" Latula squealed.

Mituna smile grew wider as he began to speak.

"She said you guys were committed and already made out about 100,000 times!" He yelled out. A loud thump was heard from upstairs. Latula smirked.

"She said you're the ONLY boy without cooties."

Another loud noise came from the upper level.

"She said you-" Mituna laughed. Terezi yelled from upstairs.

"QUIT IT!"

You bit your lip and smiled. Latula lowered her voice and leaned in a bit closer to you.

"She's gettin all dolled up for you I guess." Your face tensed up.

"You don't look that bad either, Kar-cool-cat."

"A- Oh, thanks."

Latula tapped her foot and sighed.

"Sorry she's talking sooo long."

Mituna cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled:

"I THINK YOU SHOULD MATCH YOUR OUTFIT WITH KARKAT'S."

You covered your face which was burning with pure, hot- awkwardness. Terezi yelled.

"You guys re- OW! I burned myself!" Mituna snorted. After a few minutes of the two teasing you- Terezi came down in a dark lacy dress, her hair curled at the bottom and she was shaking her hand furiously.

"I am so sorry." She said.

Terezi's face was red by the time you had left her house. You chuckled and she rubbed her temples.

"So- apparently, we've made out 100,000 times?" You raised your eyebrow. She squeezed her thighs and sighed. You opened the back door of Gamzee's car for her, and she stepped in. Vriska's legs were propped up and Gamzee was singing loudly to "Rock Around The Clock."

"You guys took so long." She complained.

Gamzee began clapping to the rhythm.

"We're gonna rock around the clock tonight!" He sang. Vriska rolled her eyes. Terezi hopped up.

"Ooh! Summertime Blues!"

"I'm gonna raise a fuss, I'm gonna raise a holler, About a workin' all summer just to try to earn a dollar-"

They both chimed. Maybe Terezi didn't hate Gamzee as much as you thought. Gamzee stuck the silver keys into the ignition and started up the car. Vriska began picking at her nails and subconsciously humming to Eddie Cochran.

"Oh- by the way guys-" Gamzee started and pointed at you and Terezi. "No backseat bingo tonight. Just cleaned." Vriska laughed and Terezi, who was sitting right behind Makara, slapped him on the head. You kicked the back of Vriska's seat and gave Terezi a quick high five.

Gamzee pulled up to the drive in, after minutes of harmless innuendo and group sing alongs. Gamzee stretched and shook out his arms. He yawned and smiled.

"What are we even watching?" Vriska asked. "When does it start?"

You check your watch.

"It's 7:40 now. The movie starts in 20." You say. Terezi claps happily.

"Me and Gamzee will go find a better spot. You guys go get some popcorn and cola." Vriska and Gamzee drove off, and Terezi began running to the confession area.

"Wait up!" You yelled. She stopped to a halt and fiddled her fingers.

"Karkles. . . Could you lend me a thin one?" She pleaded. You growled and took a nickel from your pocket.

"Thanks!" She said, giving you a quick hug, then grabbing your wrist and pulling you to the stand. She had bought four pepsis, since they were much cheaper than coke, and you got two buckets of popcorn. When you were paying, you felt a soft tap on your shoulder. You turned only to see the one and only. . . Nepeta Leijon.

"Hi Karkat!" She said.

'Oh- Hey." You waved to her and then eyed all the food she was carrying.

"That's all for you?" You asked, helping her carry some. She shook her head and laughed.

"I wish." She turned to Terezi and happily waved.

"I'm with friends. And my sisters friends." You nodded.

"Do you guys wanna join us? We have room!" You turned to Terezi and she shrugged.

"We have s

ome others lookin' for a spot. Maybe another day!" You said, feeling a bit guilty. Her ecstatic eyes filled with disappointment, but she still held up a smile.

"Oh. Okay! Uhm. . . I guess I'll just tune out." She sadly grinned. You and Terezi left the confession stand- looking for Gamzee and Vriska in the crowd. You soon spotted his messy dark hair and rushed towards him.

"Hey!" Terezi called. Vriska whisked up a drink from your arms and Terezi passed a bucket to the front seats of the convertible.

"Hold up. . . What we watchin?" Gamzee asked. You actually didn't know yourself. Vriska was already chowing down on popcorn.

"CRACHER FRUNM TEH BLUNAK LAGGON" She said through a mouthful of popcorn.

Terezi giggled. "I thought you said you were on pills."

Vriska gulped. "Aw damn, guess I forgot. She rolled her eyes.

"The flicks called 'Creature from the Black Lagoon."

And at that- Vriska's wild crunching began, Gamzee's drink hissed open, Terezi began to struggle to view the screen from behind Gamzee's tall head and the movie started.

You were quietly chewing popcorn and frequently sipping pepsi. Terezi occasionally growled, not being able to see the screen. She slid closer to you.

"Oh! Better." She whispered. Terezi was pressed against your shoulder for the rest of the movie. You would flinch and squeal a bit at the movie. Horror wasn't really your thing- but Terezi seemed to enjoy it. Gamzee laughed a bit but then screamed in fear. Vriska watched the whole thing with a straight face. But the only thing you cared about- was that Terezi was snuggling up against you.

Terezi was snuggling up against you.

TEREZI was SNUGGLING up against YOU.

You started to breath a bit heavier and then turn a dark shade of red. You told yourself it was probably a friendly way. Yeah.

Once the movie was over, Terezi apologized for "popping your personal bubble" and you stuttered out that it was fine. When driving back, Gamzee asked if you wanted to spend the night at his.

"I don't think so. My bro would be pretty concerned- with that whole wrapper incident." You chuckled.

Gamzee honked the car.

"What wrapper incident?" Terezi questioned. Your face went red.

"Nothing." You said quickly. It looked like Vriska would have said something- but she was too bloated from 1 and a half buckets of popcorn. Terezi was dropped off first. She stepped out and gave everyone a hug.

"See you!" She waved from the steps of her house. And then Gamzee drove off. Vriska crawled up, moaning.

"I am NEVER going to eat again. See ya."

And as soon as he drove off, he grinned.

"You're gonna get lucky man."

You quietly opened the door to your house, and Kankri looked up.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"So. Did you use the-"

"No."

"Did you even get the talk Karkat? Because I assure you, babies do not come from storks."

"Mom told me they grew on trees."

"Did you get the talk Karkat? I can give it to you here and now if you wish. When a man loves a woman very much, they will-"

"I know what it all is."

"How? I am sure mother did not give you any lesson, pictures, diagrams, talk-"

"I'm 15 Kankri."

"Of course. Anyways, how was the date?" He folded his legs.

"It wasn't a date- but it was. . .Okay. We watched this crappy horror flick."

You talked with Kankri for a few more minutes. Until you needed to sleep. You went up to your room and peeked out the closed curtains. Terezi waved to you. You waved back and yawned. You could see her chuckle as you closed the curtains once again.

You laid down on your warm bed and shut your eyes. Goodnight.


	23. Chapter 23

You walked, with his bag slung over one shoulder, just like Gamzee told you to. You left your jacket unbuttoned today- letting the cool breeze blow freely. Watching the auburn leaves fall from the brown tree trunks, you spot a nearby park and see two of your friends.

"Hey Sollux! Feferi!" You call. You waved and they quickly waved back- soon turning to each other again. You walk up to them- the leaves crunching beneath your feet.

"Hey Karkat." Sollux said.

No KK? He always called you KK. Even if you hated it- you didn't like 'Karkat' coming from him.

"Hello!" Feferi smiled. "Its so pretty around this season."

"I guess." You shrugged. Summer was too damn hot. And winter was too damn cold. This was sufficient.

Sollux sighed.

"FF and I are gonna eat." Sollux said. His fingers twisted with Feferi. You widened your eyes.

"Okay. Do you mind if I join? We haven't talked in- well- in some time."

Sollux bit his lip.

"Well of course you're gonna say hell no." You said. "You guys are practically one now. It's like you're circled." You felt your head getting heavy and your hands getting hot.

"Karkat-" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah- its great that she's your sophie. But- make some room for friends... Ya' know?"

Feferi stepped back and Sollux flared his teeth.

"Karkat, cut the gas! You're just jealous!"

"Maybe I am. But you're possessive."

"Hey-"

"Maybe I really miss you."

"Shut-"

"Maybe Aradia really misses you. But I bet you don't even remember who she is."

"Fuck off!" He yelled. Your face was tense. He grabbed up his bag and snatched Feferi's hand. He then stormed away. You clenched your backpack. Time for some therapy.

You rang the doorbell of the tinted green house. A light skinned woman opened and practically squealed.

"Karkat?"

"H-hi."

The older woman- obviously Kanaya's adopted mother- reached out her arms and gave you a tight hug.

"Oh! Look at how big you've gotten! The last time I saw you-" She paused and coughed.

"I'm sorry. K-Kanaya is upstairs." You laughed and headed inside. Porrim- her older sister- sat in the living room doing her homework. She swiftly looked up at you. Her face was tanned and her eyelids had the most wonderful shade of green on them.

"Hi Porr-"

"You look too much like your brother." She grinned. You felt your face turn a bit pink. Would that be a good thing? You quickly trampled up the wooden stairs and knocked on the closed door. No reply. Whatever. You opened the door and side-stepped inside.

"Hey Kanaya." You said plopping your bag in the corner. She sat, facing the window and sewing a piece of yellow cloth.

"Hello Karkat. How are you do-"

"I'm angry." You sat down on her bed.

"Oh. Why?" She put down the needle and turned.

"You do know that Captor kid right? And the Peixes girl…."

"Which ones? I know of the eldest ones."

"I mean Thol-Ux Captor." You imitated and frowned.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know of him. And the youngest daughter from the diner?"

"Yeah. They're killjoys. Sollux at least."

"Killjoy?" She questioned.

"Ultimate, salty, killjoys." You stated, folding your arms.

"And what makes them salty killjoys?"

"Sollux is REAL GONE."

"You mean he's in love? Karkat chill with the slang please."

You sighed.

"He's so far in love with that blondie. He's forget about me and Aradia. The one who lives on Wright with me. Megido."

"He isn't paying enough attention to you?"

"Exactly." You said, rolling over on her fluffy bed.

"Well- I suggest that you try contacting Aradia as soon as possible. And if this persists I say he is not a good friend."

You frowned. Aradia? I guess that would be good. But… You bet she had changed a lot.

"Okay." You said. She got back up and sat in her chair- picking up the yellow fabrics.

"What's that?"

"A toy for a friend. Miss Pyrope."

"Terezi?"

"Yes. She always ends up breaking hers. Do you-"

"I know her. Shes okay." You said quickly. She smiled.

"Do you need help with anything else?"

You thought for a second.

"Why is your sis so concerned with Kankri?" You asked. Kanaya shrugged.

"You should ask her that."

"You do it."

"You want to know."

"Your sister is very intimidating."

"Right?"

Anyways, Kanaya gave you the patched up plush to give to Terezi. When going downstairs you stood in front of Porrim and asked:

"What's up with you and my brother?"

And she laughed. You seemed to amuse her more than you thought you would have.

"Tell him that he's a wonderful and clueless idiot." She smirked.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Mom had woken up early enough to make breakfast- but it was the weekend. Kankri sat drinking his lemon water- which was sour and gross- but he insisted on drinking it every day.

"I was talking to Porrim yesterday."

"Porrim Maryam?"

"Yeah. She said to tell you that you're a clueless and amazing idiot." Kankri stood, thinking of something to say- but his face turned a bit pink instead, and he took another sip of his drink. You guess Kanaya's advice pepped you up a bit.

Today you were gonna go talk to Aradia. And you were gonna find Sollux- and at least try to-

Ring!

And Kankri dashed to the phone. He grunted as soon as he heard the voice and then handed it to you.

"Hi Karkat!"

Of course.

"Hi Nepeta."

"Do you think you could come over today? Maybe in an hour? I-I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

You sighed and then told her yes, but only because she said it was important. You did have some shit to do.

"Hurray! I mean- thank you." And then she hung up. Or you might have heard her breathing a bit. So you hung up.

You arrived at Nepeta's front door, wearing tight fitted dress pants and a thin jacket. She wore a dark yellow crew-neck sweater and a brown skirt a bit below knee length. She waved and pulled you inside. The room was quiet, besides the muffled music in the background.

"What did you wanna talk about?" You asked. Her face turned pink and she intertwined her fingers.

"W-well… I don't really- Uh…" And as she rambled on you watched her face turn brighter and brighter.

"Nepeta…"

"I- I kinda like you…" She said. Oh shit.

Kankri was right. About the Vantas family cookin it.

"U-uh…"

Nepeta frowned.

"It's okay if you don't like me back. I wanted to get it off my chest."

You really didn't want to hurt this girls feelings.

"Nepeta- I'm sorry- you're a great person and all- but I just don't-"

Nepeta held out a pressured smile. One of her cats slowly rubbed up against her. Great, now you felt like an idiot. You sighed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

She gave you a hug and then you two sat. Just chatting. About Terezi and Aradia and Feferi and Sollux and Equius and Gamzee. Just about everyone. And she told you how she paired people together. And before you even realized, it was already 5:00. You waved goodbye and started walking to Terezi's house.

You passed a few houses on Jones street, but in one house- bigger than the others and the bricks reflecting a soothing purple shade. This house was emanating light and producing way too much noise. It was loud and annoying. The door opened as you walked past. Kankri stood panting and gasping. He eyed you as you tried to make a quick dash for the Pyropes. He chased after you and dragged you back towards the house.

"What the hell?"

"You little MONSTER!" He screeched.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you to be here and look out for me! This party is terrible and I was forced to come! Damara and Porrim dragged me over here- and now I'm being harassed by the host!"

"CALM!" You yelled. He loosened his grip and then let go and took you gently by the hand and pushed you inside.

It looked like a barn of insane teenagers. The music was hurting your ears and Kankri looked like he was about to vomit. A few girls grabbed him and pushed him back into the crowd of Sock Hopping teens. You were just about to make a run for it when a warm hand grabbed your wrist and started pulling you through the crowd. By the time you got to a set of white stairs- you shook the hand off and ran up. You saw a door open, and a quick hand motion to you from inside.

"What is going on?!" You screamed. You slammed the door and saw a boy with his head in his hands.

"Who's house is this?" You asked. The boy turned to you and raised his eyebrow.

"What a grody kid. No wonder everyone says you're a goof."

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

"I'll clue ya. Remember the Diner?"

"Oh. You're that lumpy greaser creep. Eridon?"

"Eridan Ampora." He scowls.

"Whatever. Why is this party-"

"My brother invited a bunch of lame-o's to this damn place. I didn't know how many people would come- but I guess he's pretty radioactive."

"Can I leave now? Why am I here?"

"Before I begin just get two things clear, kay? One: You're a fuckin punk. A total germ."

"Says you." You mumble.

"And two: I'm only doin this as a last resort."

"Doing what?"

"I even tried to go to that nasty girl, Kanaya."

"What do you need?!"

He paused.

"Can you help me with Feferi?"

Your jaw dropped and you glared at him.

"What?"

"I just need someone to damn listen to me. No one else will." You rolled your eyes and head for the door.

"Come on Kar!" He latched onto your coat. You moaned.

"What."

"So I'm much hotter than that Captor kid, and I might have the hots for her. I was sure that she liked me back."

"Maybe because you're a big actor and he's a bit less low than you. Just a bit."

"He's a square Vantas. A total cube."

"And you're some kind of. . . Some kind of octagon."

"Cut it nerd. I just wanna know what I did wrong." He growls.

You think back. When did this all even happen?

. . .

At the diner.

"You started touchin her man!" You yelled. He lowered his eyebrows.  
"I didn't lay a damn finger on her! That was my group."

"No wonder she's scared of you. You're a creep."

"S-she's scared of me?" His eyes went pale.

"WELL DUH." You clenched your fingers. He turned.

"You can go away and take your oddball brother too."

"Nah you can keep him. It would be my pleasure to leave though." You smile. He frowned and flopped onto his bed.

"Uh- how do I leave without going through that mess again?" You asked. Without raising his face from pillows- he pointed to the window.

"No fucking way! Your house is giant!"

He shrugged.

"Okay Eridan- or whatever- I hope you can get Feferi to like you." You semi-lied. He didn't act like a good person- but he seemed sorrowful. Not like you cared. Maybe he really did like Feferi.

You take your chances and try to escape from the front door. You open the door to Eridan's room and he groans. You peek out to see all the teens heading out. Two elegant looking adults stand by the door, frowning and sternly speaking to a greaser.

"Cronus! This is unacceptable! We go out for a day or two, and you throw a party?!" The woman screeches.

Cronus shrugs.

"We didn't even trash the place!"

"That doesn't excuse you!" The father says. "To your room!"

You close the door as Cronus climbs up the stairs. Then you quietly and quickly run down the stairs. After taking a breath- you dash out the door.

The parents didn't even notice you.


	25. Chapter 25

**OH MY GOD. HELLO. I'M BACK. **I'm going to post at least 2 chapters a month from now on. I hope you like this chapter! Not much Karezi: gomen...

* * *

It was way later than you thought it would be. 8 pm. It was dark, and the night sky was layered in a blanket bright stars. You sighed. You walked across the square. Jones- where Eridan's house was- was right across from your street. You would give the plush toy to Terezi later.

You thought about how you would arrive at her front door and hand her the toy romantically. She would take it gently in her soft arms and smile. Her face would go red and she would take off those silly glasses to lean in and-

You looked up. Next to the roof of your house there was a shadow.

You went around to Aradia's house and called up.

"Hello?"

A groggy and tired- but somewhat cheerful response.

"Hi Karkat!" Aradia said.

"What in the name of hell are you doing up there?" You grinned.

"Looking at the stars of course. Wanna come up?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You're only saying that to draw attention to yourself." She giggled. You rolled your eyes.

"There's a ladder right there. Come on up Daddy O'. . ."

You gripped the wobbly ladder and put your bag, containing the scalemate, on your back.

Aradia leaned over and held the ladder. You somehow reached the top and sat next to her.

Her eyes seemed empty. The only thing you saw were the speckles of stars, but they seemed paler than usual. She wore a ruffled pajama shirt and long pants. Her dark hair was long and curled, but a small bump of it on her forehead was held neatly by a ribbon.

You placed your bag down and scooted closer to her.

"I-I talked to Kanaya today." You stuttered.

"Yeah? Bout' what?" She chuckled.

"About us."

"Us?"

"Sollux and you. And me. Don't forget me." You laughed. She didn't say anything.

". . .The stars are really pretty."

You sat quietly as she pointed out every little glowing speck.

"That one looks like your nose." She said.

"I-is there something wrong with my nose?!"

"Nah. I think your nose is pretty chill."

"Yours is too I guess."

"And that one- it looks like Sollux's dumb glasses."

You laugh and nod your head. She sadly smiles and then turns.

"I do miss him." She says. She places her hand on your leg.

"D-did you like him?"

"I really thought he would have pinned me."

"He would be too chicken. You've have to do it for-"

"He did it for Feferi." She interrupted. The stars flooded from her eyes.

"I- he's a-" With every change of words, you took a sharp breath. "He's an idiot. If I were him- I'd pick you over any girl."

Wait. Wrong choice of words.

"Pffft. Everyone knows you're in love with Pyrope." She said, pointing to her house. You didn't say anything. What were you supposed to do? You blinked at her. She blinked at you. You suddenly began blushing and so did she. Before you both knew it, you were leaning in and your lips were touching.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god. Wow this was really nice. Oh god oh god oh my god.

You and your friend had been kissing for 20 seconds. Should you put your tongue in? No, stop thinking. Aradia was the one to part the kiss.

"I..." You began.

"Uh..." She continued.

What to do...


End file.
